


Rich Like Rose Gold

by 17angelsprings



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, And probably for V6 once that comes out, Drama, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, F/M, Faunus characters are human in this fic, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Heiress!Ruby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Main Character, Rich Family, Servant!Oscar, Servants, Spoilers for V5, Wealth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17angelsprings/pseuds/17angelsprings
Summary: First published on Wattpad.Oscar is sent to live with his god father Ozpin after his family loses their farm. Although, Ozpin doesn't have a house of his own and instead lives on the Xiao Long estate with its owners and many other servants. Even though Yang Xiao Long, the owner of the estate, and others welcome him with open arms, he still feels as though he doesn't belong in the house due to his humble background and lack of money. But could a walking red rose, the younger step-sister of the owner, change all of that for him?RWBY and its characters belong to RT.





	1. Chapter 1

"I know you don't want to live the rest of your life working as a farmhand in Mistral."

 

That was what Ozpin said to his god son Oscar the day before his family lost their farm.

 

"I guess I don't have to," Oscar told himself on the day he was evicted.

 

Oscar held out a small piece of paper with curvy, flowing black ink that formed a few lines of words. The lines contained a complete address: city, street, house number, everything that made it impossible to not find the house. He folded the paper neatly, smoothing its creamy surface and creasing its soft but firm edges.

 

Suddenly a booming roar and an intense feel of acceleration bursted out of the railway tunnel. After several seconds, the train stopped, eager for passengers to leave and more passengers to step into its doors. The doors slid open as to thank previous passengers and to welcome new ones. Oscar walked into the train and took his seat on the nearest empty chair. He carefully unfolded his paper and glance at the writing once more before repeating the same folding process. The train doors closed so that the train itself can begin work. The landscape demonstrated by the windows started moving and Oscar could feel the motion from foot-up. Oscar sighed and gazed out into the scenery that is now full of life with the train's movement.

 

Not long after a few seconds on the ride did Oscar a bush of crimson roses all blurred but identifiable within its short frame of view.

 

_Roses. I don't think I've ever seen a bush-full of roses so dashing and beautiful. Flowers. They're not something that really comes into my conscious often, but they're really pretty and I like them a lot. It must be nice just to live life absorbing sunshine and creating art out of colorful petals. I like roses especially , although I'm not sure why._


	2. Chapter 2

The freckled, tanned boy appeared within the lines of sight two surveillance cameras each placed on the opposite side of the gleaming white gate. Between the gate's thin bars, Oscar could see the gorgeous marble-white mansion lined with emerald grass and all other sorts of tasteful but colorful flora. Every foreseeable light attracted on the house beamed like rays of sunshine in the darkening sky. 

 

"Please identify yourself," a bold voice commanded from the little speaker, which was underneath a camera. 

 

"Oscar. Oscar Pine. I come from Mistral and I'm here to see my-"  
The gate opened with little hesitation.

 

"You may enter the gate."

 

"Ah. Uh. Thank you."

 

"Yeah, yeah. Just go in already."

 

The moment Oscar took a step past the gate, he could see the entire estate so much more clearly with no bars blocking his vision. He could not spot a single speck of any dirt or damage onto the entire house. The darker-gray roof beamed with sophisticated pride. The windows seemed to be glowing a very light sky blue. All grassland and garden expressed artistic beauty with its own meriting gems. He continued walking straight ahead to the mansion. 

 

A few feet away from the door Oscar spotted a tall gray-haired man with spectacles and with a polished but comfortable-looking suit. He was sipping from a plain-white mug, not even coming to close to being as beautiful as the house. 

 

"Oscar, I knew you would come."

 

"I don't have any other choice, Ozpin."

 

"Come inside, Oscar. I've been telling the family of this household many great things about you."

 

Oscar stepped inside the double doors. It felt as though he just walked right into another world. The interior was full of white shine and gleam. Appropriate amounts of decoration appeared as motifs on the walls and ceilings. They came in all sorts of different colors but red, gold, silver, black, blue, and green had the greatest presence. The gorgeous environment made Oscar feel more nervous than ever.

 

Then, a long blonde haired lady in a business suit and sunglasses appeared on the staircase.   
"Is this your god son?" she asked Ozpin as soon as she reached the bottom. Oscar realized that that voice belonged to the one who spoke to him at the gate. 

 

"Yes."

 

"Good evening, Oscar Pine. I'm Yang Xiao Long and welcome to the Xiao Long estate."

 

"Good evening, Ms. Xiao Long. It's a pleasure to meet you."

 

"Come. I'll show you your room."

 

Before Yang could turn around, a princess-like figured trotted down the stairs in a long, minimally decorated black and red dress. She had black hair tipped with ruby red and shimmering, shiny gray eyes. Once she reached Yang, she stopped and put on a look of slight confusion. 

 

"What's going on, Yang?"

 

"Hey, Ozpin's boy, Oscar, just arrived."

 

"Oh. Uh. Hi, Oscar. I'm Ruby."

 

For that moment, Oscar was stunned in his place.

 

Occasionally, when Ozpin visited Oscar back at what used to be his family's farm, he would talk about his many little adventures as a servant with Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose, the sisters, Taiyang Xiao Long, their father, and various other household staff members. Ozpin always promised Oscar that he would take him to visit this mansion with its small community inside it one day. Although, he hardly expected that that promise would be fulfilled under such unfortunate circumstances. 

 

"You. You have silver eyes."

 

Immediately, Oscar felt his face turning red and his heart jitter in his chest. 

 

_Way to greet a lady on our first meeting. Hold on, let's see if I can still save this conversation._

 

"Huh?"

 

"I'm. I'm sorry. Good evening, Ms. Rose. My name is Oscar Pine." 

 

"Oh no need for the formalities. Just call me Ruby, please."

 

"Okay, Ms. Rose. I mean, Ruby."

 

Ruby chuckled and flashed a kind smile while doing so. 

 

"Come on, Oscar! I'll show you to your room."

 

Oscar looked at Yang for a moment; she only shrugged her shoulders. He faced Ruby's direction again, and followed her as she starts moving up the staircase. 

 

"I'll see you later, Ozpin. I've got some work to get done."

 

"Okay, Yang. I will be in the library if you need me."


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby and Oscar arrived at pearl-white door with tiny, delicate, golden floral designs. Oscar froze to admire the door. There was no imagining what world existed on the other side of that door. Ruby pressed the long golden door handle down. The lights were not turned on, but the darkness of the room made its possibilities all the more exciting.

 

Oscar stepped inside first and Ruby followed. She turned around to flick the light switch right next to the door. The light's sudden appearance revealed to Oscar a white bed with slight light blue patterns on its blanket. A large, clear window stood no more than four feet away from the bed and hosted a large, mahogany desk under it.

 

Opposite of the bed stood a large, silver, elliptical mirror and a closet drawer with the same color scheme as the bed's blanket. Ruby slid over to the closet drawer and opened up a few doors and drawers revealing all sorts of dresses, shirts, suits, pairs of pants, and even shoes of various colors and textures. Oscar was simply awed by the sheer variety of clothes that he could be wearing on his stay, even though he was certain he would not get to everything the closet had to offer. 

 

"Hey, Oscar. Is there something wrong? You look a bit shocked."

 

"I am. I'm not used to seeing this many beautiful outfits at once. And this whole room. I'm not used to any of this."

 

"Yeah, I figured. I think anyone who hasn't been to a rich person's house would think that."

 

"No, you don't understand. Back at the farm, I never had the money to buy just any  _one_  of these. And I don't even have a farm now, which is why I came here. Usually, I can only experience such sophisticated clothing in the form of writing and pictures from my books at what used to be my home."

 

"I see."

 

Ruby faced towards the window with a serene smile. Oscar also turned his head towards the window. The brilliant darkness was speckled with shining stars. The pale, shining moon beamed like the sunshine's rays at daytime. 

 

"Don't worry. Soon enough, you and your family will have a farm again. Until then, you're here to stay. You are now a part of this household and its family."

 

Oscar could not help but turn towards Ruby and reciprocate her tranquil smile. Time stood still just like that for a few moments. However, Ruby broke her smile with a laugh and faced Oscar again with bright, cheerful linings in her silver eyes. 

 

"Come on, Oscar. Dinner will be ready soon. Actually, why don't you pick out something nice for the dinner table first?"

 

"Okay, Ruby. See you at dinner."

 

Ruby slipped out of the door with swift movements and shut the door right after for Oscar's privacy.

 

Oscar looked at his face in the mirror for a moment. He noted his tanned complexion complete with freckles, his slightly disheveled, short, dark-brown hair, and dull hazel eyes.

 

_Ruby Rose. With her snowy-white skin, neat and short black and red hair, and silver eyes. She reminds me of those roses I saw earlier on the train today._

 

Oscar dug through his closet drawer and pushed aside all the suits, dresses, shirts, pants, and shoes he saw until he found the outfit that pleased him the most. 

 

After removing his dark-brown work boots, he un-clipped his bright orange suspenders and replaced his cedar-colored trousers with umber-brown suit pants. His dirt-stained, cotton-white collar shirt was switched out for a light-coffee brown wool sweater. He secured a dark-green suit coat onto his arms. Oscar wrapped a silky and soft, lighter-green scarf on top of the worn-out bandages glued to his neck. He slipped on some jet-black dress shoes over his dark socks. Finally, he took off his orange gloves and placed them onto the top of his neatly-folded, old clothes. Oscar picked up everything he wore earlier in the day and dropped it into a weaved basket. He headed to the bathroom in a corner at the far-end of the room to wash his hands and comb his hair.

 

After he assured himself that his hands and hair were neat and clean, he heard many footsteps from the hallway and going down the stairs.

 

_Perfect timing._

 

Oscar opened the door just enough for him to squeeze out of, and closed it behind him as he followed the direction of the others heading down for the dinner table. He could even smell the pleasant aroma of the food waiting to be served downstairs. 


	4. Chapter 4

A small, delicate surge of people in sophisticated dress strolled in their calm but pleasantly lively ways. Each person in the little crowd had a unique touch in their style, which all the while still achieved perfect, classical elegance. Oscar walked behind a young woman with long white hair tied into a pony tail. A dress fading to icy-blue from dark-blue covered her back and arms; exposed only light-skinned hands at the ends of her sleeves. Her walk seemed stern so Oscar was careful to avoid bumping into her.

 

 _If snow had hair and could wear a dress, then it would definitely be her hair, and her dress_ , Oscar thought to himself.

 

While walking, Oscar turned his head in the left and right directions for any sign of Ruby. He could see her anywhere among the others. Was she at the table already? Oscar did not know for sure. But surely, he would find out as soon as he passed the glamorous, silver doorway, door already opened for all of the dinner table's participants- himself included! For the way he chose to dress himself already made him feel less like an outcast in the estate of the Xiao Long family.

 

Suddenly, Oscar could feel a slight brushing of another's arm to his shoulder. He looked up and saw his godfather, looking right back at him. Ozpin's short, polished silver hair completed with small spectacles on his face highlighted his mature and elegant look like morning sunshine falling on blood-red roses.

 

"Oscar, do you remember everything your aunt and I taught you about table manners?"

 

"I do."

 

"Good, you will need them for tonight."

 

Oscar passed through the shining doorway like he was entering Heaven's gates. A blinding white glow seemed to overcome him for a few moments. When this glow went away, a massive dining table covered in frosty-white silk was laid in front of Oscar. Each cobalt-colored dining chair had gleaming plates, silverware, and even napkins in front of them. Various flowers coming in red, white, purple, and yellow were arranged in multiple vases lined-up perfectly in the middle of the table.

 

_I can't help but be thankful that I have an opportunity to eat at such a table even once in my lifetime. Even the fanciest dining rooms I have dreamed of cannot compare to this._

 

"Don't worry, Oscar. You will be here for while. You will have many, many opportunities to eat at this very table. Three times a day: breakfast, lunch, and dinner."

 

Oscar immediately glanced up at Ozpin with wide but expecting eyes.

 

_Time and time again, Ozpin seems to know what I'm thinking._

 

The polished god father strolled past Oscar and settled down in a chair two seats away from where Ruby was sitting. He gestured to the empty seat between him and Ruby with one hand. Understanding his signal, Oscar gently set himself down onto a cobalt-plush of his own. After she noticed his presence, Ruby turned her head towards him and a small smile flowered onto her face. As a response, Oscar flashed a smile slightly larger than we would have idealized. Without realizing it, he skittered a few fingers against the back of his neck shortly before placing both arms down towards his lap.

 

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

 

_Oh no. Why is_ _my_ _heart suddenly doing this?_

 

Oscar felt his cheeks warm up and turned to Ozpin as if he was looking at a savior for his nervousness. For a flash, Ozpin gave a small smile that went as quickly as it came, all the while looking Oscar directly in the eye.

 

 _You know what it is, Oscar. It's no good to question things you already have clear answers to_ , Ozpin's smirk seemed to be telling Oscar.


	5. Chapter 5

Oscar looked up at the dining room's high ceiling and its many shiny chandeliers and other such decorations. As he gazed away, he could hear the lively chatter of the people all around him. None of their words could be drowned out of his ears.

 

_It must be this atmosphere that's making me nervous. Yeah, that's it._

 

Before Oscar could start another thought, golden-haired Yang placed a fist over her mouth as she cleared her throat no more than three seats away from him. The diners fell silent and every single pair of eyes headed in her direction.

 

"Okay, everyone. I've got a very brief announcement here."

 

Ruby turned her head towards Oscar and smiled as she looked right into his eyes. For a single moment, Oscar anxiously gazed at the chandler a few meters or so above him. Then, he forced himself to meet her eyes again with still the same jittery nerves.

 

_Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum. Ba-dum._

 

_This is probably about me, is it?_

 

Yang cleared her throat again.

 

"Tonight, I want to officially welcome the newest member of the Xiao Long House, Oscar Pine, Ozpin's godson from Mistral."

 

What seemed to be a dozen faces directed their attention to where Oscar was sitting all at once. He could feel himself glowing like a red-hot iron bar fresh from a blacksmith's furnace.

 

_All these eyes. All of them right on me. I want to enjoy and appreciate the attention they are giving me but-_

 

"Okay, how about we stop overwhelming the poor boy and start our dinner?"

 

All at once, each eye that was previously glued on Oscar peeled itself away to look elsewhere.

 

Oscar crossed his arms on his chest as he let out a low breath of relief.

 

"Whew!"

 

Ruby let out a small giggle, which colored his cheeks to a beet red. With eyes startled as rippling water, Oscar turned his head slightly to face her.

 

"I'm sorry, Oscar. Don't mind what I just did here."

 

"No, no. It's fine."

 

"Don't worry. You'll get used to everything here in no time."

 

She flashed a bigger, rosier smile than the one she already gave Oscar early on. 

 

Before Oscar could react, a waiter appeared in-between him and Ruby's seats, handing out dining dishes and glasses of drinks from his silver tray. The night-black tuxedo was paired with an azure blue rose instead of a bow-tie, and this small detail occupied Oscar's eyes.

 

"Hey, Oscar. You know you got food on your plate now?"

 

He directed his attention back to the plate in front of him, which was topped with dark and light green vegetables, black olives, tomatoes, and a small piece of beef. 

 

"Ah!"

 

Oscar delicately picked up his gleaming fork and gently stabbed an olive with it, gathering a few vegetables as well. Then, the sample reached his mouth. After chewing a few times and swallowing, he froze.

 

_Wait a minute. Don't servants usually eat at a time separate of when their masters eat? And I don't think they make such a big deal when a new servant arrives in the household either. None of the books I've ever read about rich families have prepared me for moments like this._

 

Ozpin shot him a glance with a knowing smirk.

 

"The life of the Xiao Long family is a bit different from other high-class families."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! If you have made it this far and still enjoy the story then awesome! I've started this story like maybe around half a year ago and I know the writing may not be very glorious. It may have been months since I've updated this fic, but I do plan to see this to its completion. 
> 
> How soon will I update this again? Who knows. Hopefully I find the time and motivation sooner or later especially since the next volume of RWBY will probably give me some ideas and new character information to work with. If you have any suggestions for this story, then feel free to comment them. I can't guarantee they will be implemented into the story but I would love to see them anyways ^^


End file.
